You Don't Know My Name (2)
Extended Overview Alli's game-playing might backfire when she pretends to not be interested in Drew. Sav and Holly J. get closer. Connor--with the help of Dave and Wesley--try to find his online friend. Main Plot The episode begins with Drew asking Adam about the Victorian era for his essay. Drew is struggling with facts on the Victorian era when Adam says that he should have claimed the essay Alli wrote for him as his own. Drew doesn't want to talk about that, also mentioning that he doesn't like to be called stupid. As the bell rings, Adam and he begin to walk down the halls, accidentally walking into Alli. Drew stops short but Alli continues walking. As she walks away, Drew and Adam stay in position while Drew stares at her leaving. She looks back to glance at him several times. Later on, Drew is walking with a friend in the hallways, explaining what type of girl he's looking for. He decides to go for Marisol because he favors cheerleaders. After hitting on her, she agrees to go out with him. After school, Alli and Jenna are seen eating outside of the Dot. Alli is talking about Drew when Jenna asks if she's over him. Alli spots and watches Drew and Marisol approaching the Dot, saying to Jenna, "I'm pretty sure he's over me. Can we go now?" As Alli and Jenna get their things together, Drew and Marisol enter the Dot and pick a table beside the window. Drew exchanges looks with Alli before she and Jenna walk away. The waiter comes to take their orders. Drew says iced tea while Marisol proclaims to wanting the same drink. After he mentions his favorite band, Marisol agrees with his opinions. Drew asks what her favorite song by them is. She is unable to answer, causing Drew to become a little suspicious. The waiter clears his throat, gaining Drew and Marisol's attention, asking if they want anything else. Drew asks for an outrageous order, most likely as a test to see if Marisol will ask for the same. Unsurprisingly, she asks for the same, proclaiming, "It's easier if I don't have to think for myself." This turns Drew off and he looks towards out the window, across the street, where Alli and Jenna hug before parting. Alli enters a store. Drew looks back at Marisol and forces a smile. Drew runs across the street just as Alli walks out of the store. She walks past him but he starts following her then walks in front of her, blocking her way. He says that she wins and he'll go to the dance with her but Alli remains unimpressed, telling him, "That's it?" She begins to walk past him but stops and turns back to him, adding, "We had one fight and you run off to Marisol?" Drew tells her that Marisol is boring and he wants to hang out with her, but Alli is still not amused. Drew continues to pursue her but she ends up walking away from him again. At school the next morning, Drew and Adam converse about Alli. Adam tells Drew that he needs to do a nice gesture, not the same old Drew tricks. This sparks Drew's new plan; he decides to perform a rap for Alli. In school, Alli and Jenna see Drew and his friends down the hallway. Reluctantly, they come closer. Drew spots Alli and asks his friends if they remember their lines. When Alli and Jenna are close enough, they begin the rap, which is mainly about how Drew is cool. After the rap is finished, Drew tells Alli to accept going to the dance with him. Alli once again declines and Jenna and she begin to walk away. Drew is left standing with his friends teasing him about his rejection befores he leaves the other way, confused. At the dance while playing pool, Drew watches Alli dance with someone. Marisol suddenly approaches him and tell him to come dance. He rejects her offer and looks back at Alli, resulting in Marisol turning back to see what he is staring at. She becomes slightly offended and walks away when Drew asks if it would be weird to ask her for girl advice. Alli is obviously trying to make Drew jealous since she continuously glances at him while she is dancing. Subplot Links Download it here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=WQWM37H3 Or watch it here: http://www.zshare.net/video/79180224b3fbe695/ Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Student Council Category:Student Council President Category:Relationships Category:Jealousy Category:Anger